


Milkshake

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Hank takes Connor out for a milkshake.





	Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a challenge on the D:BH Amino for Thirium Foods. I won :)

The air was crisp and clear in the cold late autumn. It was later in the evening, the sun was setting in the distance over the clean outline of the buildings in the city of Detroit.

Connor was leaning his head against the window of Lieutenant Anderson's car, his eyes trained on Hank as he stood in front of Chicken Feed, the restaurant where Hank claimed the best burgers in Detroit were made.

The android could not confirm nor deny that. He never could. He didn't have a stomach that could digest human food. He could take small samples to analyze, but, most of what he could ingest was thirium and other closely related substances.

He sighed as he thought over all the things that had been happening recently.

Things were improving. It had been months since the revolution. Androids didn't have all the rights they wanted, but, it was a start. A lot of them were free, and being integrated into society as living beings.

Though of course there were still those who were against androids, and Connor often had to deal with those type of people in his line of work, and regularly was attacked verbally and occasionally physically by those people.

He sighed softly and his eyes flickered up to the sky, his LED turning yellow. Rain started to fall and hit the window, leaving streaks down the glass.

Of course there were those who supported androids, like the lieutenant. Connor smiled endearingly as he watched the older man jog through the rain back to the car.

Connor couldn't hear him, but he could see Hank muttering 'fuck' under his breath repeatedly as the rain started to really come down.

The human pulled open the door and dropped into the car, putting two drinks in the cup holders and putting a paper bag on his lap. He rubbed his hands together and shook the water from his messy gray hair.

"Fuckin' rain." Hank sighed and pulled open his paper bag and grabbed his burger. "The blue one's for you."

Connor blinked as his eyes landed on the clear cup that contained a bright blue liquid, covered in cream on top with a straw stuck through it. It had a clear bubble lid over the top nearly filled with the whipped cream.

The CyberLife android stared blankly at it for a moment, while Hank watched him and took a large bite of his burger.

"Hank... you know I can't consume food, right?" Connor hesitantly spoke, not wanting to offend the older officer.

"Of course I know that." Hank snorted before continuing in his gruff voice. "It's made out of thirium and other crap that can be consumed by androids."

"...what is it?"

"A milkshake, Connor. At least that's what it's supposed to be."

Connor hesitated and slowly picked up the blue frothy drink and raised it to eye level. He examined it curiously before he looked at Hank with an air of innocence.

"...do I just drink it?"

"Yeah, Con. You just drink it." The lieutenant watched his partner with an amused half smirk as he raised the straw to his lips and cautiously drank a small amount.

At first, the android analyzed it and assessed whether all the ingredients were safe for him to consume, and once he found there to be no risk, he took a larger sip.

The flavor was sweet. Connor could taste the familiar thirium but also other delicious sweeteners and other flavors that enhanced the beverage.

"I'm guessing you like it." Hank chuckled.

Connor opened his eyes, not even having noticed he'd closed them as he got lost in the taste. Blue rushed to his cheeks as he blushed in embarrassment and nodded with a sheepish smile.

"I like it. I really like it." Connor's voice was genuine, as was the smile on his face. "Humans get to experience this all the time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Taste! You get to taste things like this regularly... it's amazing." Connor had a light in his eyes that hadn't been there before, and he looked at Hank gratefully. "Thank you, lieutenant."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Hank waved it off before lifting his hand and dropping it on Connor's head to ruffle and disturb the pristine brown locks. "I just got it for you so you'd be too distracted to notice I ordered two burgers."

Connor paused and narrowed his eyes at Hank with a soft smirk on his face.

"What? I'm hungry."

"Whatever you say, lieutenant."


End file.
